Omega Girl: Mass Effect
by Santu-Malagra
Summary: Dunai came to Omega looking for a better life only to experience the true harshness of the universe. Forced to sell her body to survive she has little hope. Will the strange Turian, Kamik Shrweik be able to save her? Or will he be her downfall?
1. intro: Fall from grace

Yay! My first fan fiction! Please take it easy on me, but I will gladly take constructive criticisms you can offer.

In case i didn't describe my characters appearance enough I'm just gonna tell you here: Long coarse wavy brown hair. Oval shaped faced with large icy blue eyes and plush lips. (Imagine Christina Ricci mixed with Angelina Jolie)

* * *

Another night, another credit.

Another day spent wandering the streets for anyone seeking the warmth of another body.

Another day spent pretending to be a sexy fox with red lips and dark eyes.

Another day stuck on Omega, dieing inside.

This hell hole was suppose to be my escape. No more parents breathing down my neck, no more expectations to be proper and perfect. This was suppose to be the place I could go and be free. Become a mercenary or even a merchant or something.

_Dunai's paradise._

That's what it was supposed to be._  
_

My first day off the shuttle I was excited and eager. My coarse wavy Brown hair, was tied back into a lose and messy bun, random strands floating around my oval shaped face and icy blue eyes. First place I went to was the afterlife club I kept hearing about. It was quiet and filled with many different species. Mostly Turians and Asari, only a few humans. I slid up to the bar trying to hide my nervousness. I didn't know the drinking age and i was only eighteen at the time. The Turian bartender didn't ask for any i.d. and simply gave me the drink I ordered.

The music pulsed through the club like an erratic heartbeat. Asari, wearing enticing clothing, danced and entertained. Even I was excited by a lilac purple skinned able dancer. A group of Batarians came up to the bar beside me. I got dirty looks from the four-eyed creatures and decided to move to an unoccupied booth.

I looked around at all the different people. This was the place for me. I would find a merc, or start small in a store and work my way up. I was gonna make it big. Then i met Albin. He was handsome. Tall sturdy frame, with sharp facial features and dark brown hair. He had on bright blue merc armor that immediately caught my attention.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" He had a devilish grin that would make mothers hide heir daughters away.

"That obvious huh?" I took a sip of my drink to hide my nerves, "just got here today. Hell of a trip."

"Just today huh? You're real new around here. Any plans on what your gonna do?" He slid into the booth beside me, eyes glancing at my body before my face.

"I'm gonna be a mercenary. Shooting for credits sounds good to me." He chuckled at my response.

"you know, I'm in a mercenary group. Maybe I could help you out a bit?"

We continued talking for a few hours, but to make a long story short: that night i got robbed, spend a week starving in the streets, got a job as an exotic dancer, and eventually ended up on the streets selling my body.

Quite the life huh?

The first time was with a business man. He was straightforward with what he wanted, not an ounce of scruples in him. A simple suck and i got 50 credits. I didn't feel too bad after that, not completely alright, but I didn't feel sick of myself.

My next job was much harder. He wanted the whole thing. I couldn't turn him away. His money was good and my stomach was empty.

I forced myself not to cringe as he lowered himself onto me. His clammy sweaty body rubbing on mine, as his moans and sighs echoed in my ears. He shuddered as he came. After he left I spent hours in the shower. I understood how those women in the movies felt. No matter how much i scrubbed, clawed, and cried; I could never wash it away. I could never again be clean.

Its been three years since then. I've learned to steel my nerves to each Jon. When the client touches me I no longer cringe. Instead I let my whole body and mind become numb. I have to. Ive become quite popular now. Got enough money to share a decent apartment with an Asari named Liama(same profession as me sadly) and my last shred of hope in the galaxy. Svetlana.

The outcome of a Jon who wanted a free second round. She was my light in this dark world. When i found out about Svetlana I cried for hours. Liama came home to find me red eyed and hoarse on the couch. She held me for a long time letting me get everything out.

Now I had to work harder. A beautiful daughter at home, needed lots of attention and diapers. I left her with Liama when i could, but when my Asari friend had to work I was forced to spend money on a babysitter.

With all that had happened to me I never thought it could get worse, or better.

I got ready for another nights work. I chose a red tube top and black mini skirt. Horrible choice of clothing but the clients liked it. My makeup was heavy to make me look more alive and awake than i usually looked. The ringlets of hair were pinned back to stay out of my face. Liama was holding Svetlana as I walked out the door.

"say byebye to mommy." Liama waved my daughters delicate hand. I waved feebly back.

"Bye sweetie. I'll be home in time to feed you breakfast." Svetlana smiled and giggled. Seeing her innocent happiness made my heart burst.

I locked the door behind me. We were in a better part of Omega but nowhere was truly safe. I walked down the usual path I did. Whistles from Batarians and Humans made my heart shudder. Today was gonna be a busy day. I prepared myself for another day of work. My mind numbing itself from the inevitable shame. The body was no longer mine. It was just a shell i was borrowing to make money.

I took a deep breath, and continued my search for clients.

* * *

So how did I do? I'm hoping it will be better as I add more. Also this is the only chapter I'm gonna write in first person. I'm not too good at it but i wanted the intro to be more personal.

And if you read it at all, thankyou very much ^_^


	2. chapter 1: claws

Yay! Finally made it! I did say I was gonna write with third erson from this point of view but I changed my mind. First person was much easier.

So Last time you Met Dunai, now you get to know a bit about her job.

Enjoy

* * *

I spent the first five hours bartering over prices. A Batarian wanted an outrageous discount, simply for being the first to approach me that night. And many of the humans were trying to pull a fast one as well.

"Come on, I swear I have the credits. Now how's about me and you go fin..."

"How about I turn around a leave. Look at how you're dressed," I swept my arm across his dirty ragged clothing, "you obviously have no money, and are as filthy as a rotting varren." I abruptly spun on my heel muttering to myself.

The day wasn't all bad though. My usual human customers found me. A few Batarians as well. The first one wanted to role-play as, _"the slaver and the slave."_ Strangely, he was the slave. After about my fifth Jon, I decided to get something to eat. Omega food wasn't all great, but the dinner in the markets was decent. Around this time of night there were only a few drunks from the bar; a Turian slumped over the counter babbling in a drunken stupor and his buddy who was loudly complaining about humans.

I took a seat on the far side of them looking at the menu. Without giving taking my order, the cook placed a plate of roasted pyjack meat in front of me. Behind the menu I smiled coyly.

"You always know what I need Baron." The monkey-like creature had a bitter after taste but otherwise it wasn't bad, and it was cheap to.

"I know you need to get some meat on you. You're getting thinner." The older human gestured at my thin frame. When I had first gotten to Omega I had more body to me. Lean but shapely.

"The life of a mother demands sacrifice my friend." I remarked before biting into the meat.

"The life of a mother shouldn't be spent in heels and mini skirts." The aged man said softly, "It should be spent somewhere nicer."

I set the food back on the plate, eyes downcast, "yeah, your right." We were quiet for a moment. His words hit me deep, even if they weren't intended to. He **was** right. My daughter couldn't grow up here. This place was the worse way to raise a child.

"Come one kid, don't get all melancholy now. Eat your food and go home. Get some sleep." He left me alone to eat.

"I wish you were my real dad," I called to him, "I would have gotten better advice than, _go to this collage it will make you look better_." My voice was a mocking male one, for my father.

Baron laughed, causing the wrinkles around his mouth to deepen, "If you were my daughter, you would be cooking here, and I would be at home drinking beer."

As I sat, enjoying the meat, The Turian began to get louder. His buddy had fallen to the floor, snoring like a jackhammer, and he was carrying on about how the humans did nothing to help the universe.

"The damn flesh bags sit on their Asses and make sure they get the biggest cut!" He screamed at the uninterested Turian cook, "Why don't they all just go back to their pathetic planet, and leave us in peace!"

He glared over at me, "And their women are the worst part."

Silently I scowled over my food. Another anti-human causing trouble. Fighting with them was a horrible idea, seeing that most people would help the other guy.

"They pollute more things than the males do! Their whores walking around tainting everything they touch!" His buddy stirred only to mumble some incoherent babble.

"If you're so anti-human, why are you eating at a human owned store?" Baron glared at the guy.

The Turian glared right back, "cause you're the only damn place that's open." Baron rolled his eyes and turned to serve another drunk from a bar.

"Fucking prick."

I stood up and marched over to the Turian, "watch who your insulting jack ass." _Here I go again, being stupid as always._ I thought to myself

He towered over me, glaring with intense green eyes, "this is just what I mean. Humans always trying to take control."

"I'm not trying to take control. I'm simply telling you not to call my friend names." I spat back at him. He was slightly leaning over me now.

"Break it up you two or I'll..." The Turian interrupted baron.

"Stay out of this human! I think this little girl can talk." His clawed fist, clenched at his side, "So little girl, you gonna say something else?"

"I don't have anything to say to you, except chill your racist ass!" I turned sharply to return to my food, but his hand shot out to grab my forearm.

"Who the fuck are you to talk to me like that, you fucking whore?"

"Let go of me!" I tried wrenching my arm away, but his ungloved talons cut the skin. I yelped from the sudden pain.

"Hey get off her!" Baron went for his bat under the counter. Before the elderly man could get around, a sickening crack echoed. I felt the grip tighten sarcastically, then release me.

Something warm and wet ran down my wrist to form into a red puddle on the ground, drip by drip. My breath caught in my lungs.

_Blood. Oh god _**_my_**_ blood! _I thought before feeling dizzy. My knees weakened, causing me to slump to the ground. A queasy feeling began building in the pit of my stomach; vision became blurry.

A loud screeching hit my ears. I looked up to see a tall figure. He stood facing away from me, towards the Turian who had attacked me. He was on the ground cradling the arm that had me in its grasp a moment ago. It was at a strange angle, something bulging against the muscle and flesh.

"Harming someone who simply said something." The large figure was speaking to the drunk in a deep scratchy voice. Each word held a menacing tone.

"She made no move to attack, she was walking away. Look at you, drunk in public and slinging insults in every which way." He kicked the passed out Turian lightly in the side.

"Huh? Oh...wha happel?" His speech was slurred.

"Your idiotic friend attacked someone for no reason. Get up and get him some care."

The coppery smell of my blood hit me with a blast. I felt my body teeter before falling back.

"Dunai!" I heard Baron shout.

Before I completely blacked out, the figure turned quickly. His face and body were a blur of color.

* * *

Mysterious people breaking the arms of meanies. I blame T.V.

This was fun to write after I finally got over my cat deleting half of it the first time -_-


	3. chapter 2: naked paper

So in the last chapter we learned about her job and her mysterious rescuer. And that she doesnot like blood.

I would also like o say thankyou to those who have reviewed commented or even just looked at my fanfiction :)

* * *

_I dreamed. A good dream. I haven't had one of those in... Years..._

_I was dancing. Not the sleazy stripping I had to do to survive. Belly dancing. I hadn't done that in years either._

_I was wearing a silky red skirt. Like the favorite one I had when I was younger. It swirled with each movement and each step._

_Svetlana was there. Someone's holding her. I can't see them but I trust them with her. Both are watching me. Svetlana is clapping her hands and laughing joyfully._

_I do isolation's and shimmies; hip circles, ungelations. A silent beat guides me. Notes swirled around my hips and waist. Climbing gracefully up my arms._

_I finish with a decreasing shimmy. Svetlana claps again. My heart warms seeing her so happy. Whoever is holding her stands and walks over. I take my daughter into my arms holding her lovingly. She held onto my shirt with one fist and began chewing on the material. The one who had brought her to me chuckled. I began to sing a lullaby to her. This one was her favorite. Always making her sleepy: _

_Доброе утро красивая_  
_Доброе утро красивая_  
_Я тебя люблю _  
_Я тебя люблю _

_Не бояться, я мама_  
_Тебе помогy_  
_Тебе помогy_

_Привет радость я мама_  
_Привет твоя мама_

_Я тебя люблю _  
_Тебе помогy.*_

_She was soon fast asleep on my shoulder. I watched as her eyelids fluttered in her sleep. She was so beautiful. I heard mumbling I couldn't understand as a large hand was placed on my forehead. _

_It was a good dream._

My eyes fluttered open. It was dark. And warm. Really warm.

I sat up groaning. My body was stiff, and my wrist was sore. Feeling blindly in the dark, I found a bandage wrapped tight around it. Someone had bothered to take care of me. The only person I could think of was Liama, but she had been at home. Maybe Baron, but why was it so dark?

My hands searched around in the dark for a light. I found a nightstand with a small lamp. After a few attempts I finally got it working.

It let out a dim orange glow. The first thing I noticed was how small the room was. The bed barely fit in at all. There was only a good two feet to the door and a closet opposite that. Everything was a dull worn out gray, except for the light blue blanket covering my body.

My **naked** body.

I grabbed the blanket tightly around myself looking round in a panic. Had I been rapped? Why would Baron do something like that? I didn't feel like anything had happened.

If I didn't get up, I was never going to find out what happened to me. The floor was a comforting warm, unlike my houses usual freezing metal. Using the blanket as a makeshift dress, I crept to the door.

Timidly I reached for the controls, praying it wasn't locked. A great sigh of relief left my lungs as it slid open.

I stepped into a small kitchen/dining area. It was bland and tasteless. The only thing that gave away someone was here, was the pot bubbling on the stove. It was greenish and reminded me of slime.

The only way out of this room was through a door cut into the wall. It looked like it lead to a hallway. My feet edged toward it, afraid to make even the slightest sound. I peaked my head around and saw it was a straight shot to the door. Only a closed side door on the left side. I took a deep breath and lurched forward. I was going to make it to that door.

Just as I reached the door it slid open to reveal a menacing figure. I gasped and tried to slide to a stop, but my small frame collided with the other.

My body hit the ground hard enough to disorient me. I whimpered in pain, but realized whoever it was, was moving towards me. I scooted back, loosing the blanket in the process. I was more worried about my safety than my dignity. The footsteps followed me down the hall. Tears began rolling down my face as I realized it was useless to fight it. I didn't have my purse with the tazer. Spent four hundred credits on the damn thing. Waste of money.

My back hit the end wall. I curled into as tight of a ball as I could. My eyes refused to open. My voice wouldn't let out the scream building in my throat. The footsteps slowly came near me. Each footfall sounded like the sentencing of some pain or torture.

Tears ran down my face like a broken damn, a whimper slipped past my lips. The walking stopped. I could feel him near me. I could hear him kneel down, and feel his hot breath hit my face. I cried out pathetically as something touched my shoulder. My whole body was enveloped in warmth.

I wasn't being hurt. I wasn't being molested. My eyes peaked open to see that I had been covered with the blanket, and a large non-human torso was in my line of sight. Looking up I saw a Turian face. He was crouching down. The Turian had dark, almost black skin, with creamy colored markings. His deep green eyes examined me with curiosity and concern.

My fingers clutched onto the edge of the blanket as we looked at each other. My body slightly shook, and my thoughts were racing. _Why was I here? What did he do to me? Why the hell am I naked?_

"Was the freak out really necessary?" The deep raspy voice from last night. It was him, "All I did was walk through the door. You're the idiot who ran into me."

I looked at him bewildered.

"Here." He threw something next to me, "you got blood on them when you fell. I had them cleaned."

I looked at my clothing. They indeed looked clean, and were neatly folded. The Turian got up and headed through the kitchen door, "you can get dressed in the bedroom."

I sat on the floor in shock for a few moments before gathering the blanket around me and heading to the room I had woken in. When everything was put on I paused before exiting the door. Why the hell did he clean my clothes? And bring me here to bandage me up? For all I knew he was some psycho killer, or wanted to see if he could get something for free. Albeit Turians were a rare customer, but there were some sexual deviants.

I glanced around the room, looking for anything. Lying in a heap with my shoes was my purse. I rummaged through it, getting what I needed.

When the bedroom door opened I found the Turian stirring the pot of green slime. He glanced over at me with a disproving look in his eye, "I should have just bought you something else. That outfit is hideous." His scratchy voice said with contempt.

I stayed in the doorway, unwilling to move. He looked back again with what I guessed was a Turian sneer, "are you going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to sit down?"

I balked staring at the Turian before doing as told. I watched as he got a bowl and spoon filling it with the green slime. He walked over to the table sat opposite me sliding the bowl over. I looked from him to the bowl.

"Its good for humans. You're skinny as a twig so I got you something to eat." He looked thoughtful, "nutrient paste. Wont build muscle, but it will give you vitamins."

I stared at the green goop grimacing. He looked miffed and sighed.

"Eat it or I'll force you to eat by shoving it down your throat."

My eyes widened. He was threatening me to eat? How did I know it wasn't poisoned? He leaned forward slanting his eyes, "Eat. It." his words were stoic, but held a hidden threat underneath.

I picked up the spoon watching the green stuff, glob back into the bowl. It was hot and smelled like stale bread. Slowly I brought it to my lips and blew on it slightly. It tasted plain. Not bad, just no flavor, like paper or something.

"See was that so bad?" He crossed his arms, "now finish it."

I did what I was told. Bring spoonful after spoonful to my mouth. The entire time I kept a weary eye on him, while he kept a callous one on me.

_Who is he?_ I thought to myself. _Why the hell is he doing this?_

When I had finished the meal he took the bowl and placed it into he sink, returning with a glass of water.

"So," he said, folding his hands together; examining me with those intense eyes, "you're probably wondering who I am."

I nodded slowly.

He looked thoughtful again, before speaking in that deep and scratchy voice, "I'm the person, you'll be working from now on."

* * *

So this mystery Turian saves her, feeds her bandages her. Is that really any reason to make her work for him? Will she get a choice? Will she be able to go bak to her daughter?

I dont know, I write at school and I'm not at school, thus I have no idea at the moment :P


	4. Chapter 3: Tazers and knowledge

Last time, Dunai had been informed that she would be working for the strange Turian that helped her. Will it be clean and honest? Or will it be just as bad as her current profession?

* * *

He had insisted that I be walked to the transit station.

"To protect my interests," He told me. I had no choice but to agree. I was silent, staring dead ahead with a blank stare. He walked reservedly beside me. The nightlife had died down with the coming morning. I thought back to where the Turian took over my life.

...

"I'm the person, you'll be working from now on."

The words ran through my mind for some time. Work for him? Why? I didn't know him. My mind came up with a multitude of answers, till one in particular.

"Ar... Are you going to get me off the street?" I tried to hide the hope in my voice. Was I going to be able to quit selling my body? Would I be able to give my daughter a better life?

The Turian closed his eyes for a moment. I eagerly waited for him to respond. "No."

My heart sank. No better life.

"Don't look so down my dear!" The chair scratched against the floor as he stood, "I can give you more money, better clients, a better home; for your daughter and friend as well."

I looked him dead in the eye. He laughed at the anger on my face. My fists clenched around the hidden object in my pocket.

"How do you know about my daughter?" I accused him, trying unsuccessfully to keep my voice from shaking.

He looked Surprise, "My dear Dunai. You don't need to worry about that," his footsteps led right next to me, "I know you need help, look at your body!" He motioned to my thin body.

"So what. I'm thin, it happens when you don't have a lot to eat." I mumbled. What did he expect?

His arms crossed and he looked over me disapprovingly, "You're more than just thin Dunai. You give your money up for the child of yours. Personally I think its a stupid idea, letting that parasite eat off your earn..."

I pounced at him screeching. No one calls my daughter a parasite.

With the tazer held tightly in my hand, I aimed for his throat. The only bit of unprotected skin showing. Maybe I didn't waste 400 credits.

A flash or cream, and black blurred in front of me. Before I could react, talons dug into my bandaged wrist. I yelped dropping my weapon.

I didn't know what happened next, but my body tensed up. Every muscle clenched till the pain made me want to cry out. The feeling stopped and I fell lifelessly to the floor. I couldn't move, and my body had residual spasms.

Footsteps circled round me, "stupid human. You had that thing set so high, I almost regret using it on you."

I croaked meekly.

"Is that all you have to say?" he sounded genuinely hurt, "No: I apologize sir? Not even please forgive me Kamik?"

_Kamik?_

I managed to lift my face towards him. He was grinning sadistically.

"Oh that's right, you never learned my name. Kamik Shrweik at your service... Well technically you're at my service now."

I whimpered.

Kamik stood going back to the seat he was originally in, "since you're in the perfect condition for listening I'll tell you what you're going to do." I could only see his feet under the table, "You will no longer be serving these lowlife scum you call customers. I will be finding you much better suited ones, the richer folks. They pay much more and treat you with a little respect. A lot of the time they give you extra gifts; at least that's what the last one said."

"L..Last..O..O..One?" I croaked out the question painfully.

"I've had a few girl before you yes." He went back onto his speech, "I will have to buy you some decent clothing at first, and of course fatten you up; for spirits sake you look anorexic!"

I tried moving a little, finding my hands were able to flex slightly.

"All of that will add up to a debt you must pay back. You can decide how to do that..."

I felt lost.

Numb.

Defenseless.

My body wasn't reacting the way I needed it to be.

...

I stepped up as the transit started to pull in. I still felt stiff from the tazer, and a major headache covered the area where my head had impacted against the floor.

"Take a week off." Shrweik; as he wanted to be called, stuck a credit chit in my hand, "I'll be sending some of my associates over to your place for certain things. You'll know when they are mine."

I stared straight ahead. I wasn't going to say another word to him. The transit slid to a stop, the door sliding open. Before I could step on, he grabbed my arm.

"If you run, I will track you and your daughter down." He hissed in my ear, "you wouldn't want to see Svetlana sold to slavery would you?"

He shoved me onto the transit as it slid shut. I watched through the glass as he waved goodbye with a sickening grin.

* * *

So now she is doomed to her prior life. Does it matter if the customers pay more for her company? Will she be able to find a way out? And how does Kamik know so much about her?

I'm working on a picture of Dunai so you can have a better idea of what she looks like. Later, I'll work on Kamik.

Thanks for reading :D


	5. chapter 4: toys and money

Now for the next chapter in the series. If you have red this far thank you very much for reading this :D

This next chapter I planned to be less saddening, more bittersweet. It's also shorter, cause I rewrote it a million times.

And major thanks to Sarasvati, for giving me inspiration.

* * *

It was early in the morning when I Finally got home. The door slid open when I unlocked it, allowing me in to the place I once knew as sanctuary.

The dark entry way swallowed me up as I stepped in. No lights were on anywhere. It was quiet and felt so empty. I kicked off my shoes and walked into the small living room. Some of Svetlana's toys were scattered around the floor. Her blocks a half made tower, coloring books with bright scribbles adorning every surface of the paper. She was so innocent, not a clue on how much she was missing out on.

I don't know how long I stood in the room looking over my daughter's things. I did know that after awhile, a nice hot shower sounded good.

The cramped bathroom soon filled with steam when the shower was turned on. I removed my skimpy clothing, throwing them to the side like poison. My reflection caught my eye. Kamik was right. I looked anorexic. My limbs were thin, and my ribs stuck out. Bags under my eyes accompanied pale skin and sunken cheeks. I looked sickly. How the hell did I ever get a paying customer in the first place?

I gave my light brown hair a once over with the brush before stepping into the cascading water. The water pressure was worth crap, but I didn't mind as long as I felt the grim leave my body. I sighed thinking as soapy bubbles ran down my skin.

Better customers, better money, better home. And I was being forced into it all. For what? Because he stopped another Turian from slapping me, then bandaged me? I didn't want this, I wanted out of this. I didn't care if I was getting more for doing it. I wanted an honest, off the street job.

_...But what about Svetlana?_

She could get a better education, better food, and better toys. An overall better life. What was my dignity worth compared to my daughter? She was my Svetlana, my life. I want everything for her. The day she was born, I swore I would do anything to make her life better. Would I fight something that could make it so much better?

I sighed to myself in defeat. For Svetlana.

Liama was still asleep when I went to my room. Svetlana lay asleep in her crib. She was getting big for it. Soon she would need a bed. I didn't have the money for that.

Time felt like it held still for a moment, just so I could watch her. The rise and fall of her chest slowly put me into a trance. I don't know how long I spent watching her, but I could hear Liama getting up.

I exited my room to meet her. Half asleep in the hall, she stood unsteady from sleep. She seemed surprised when her eyes found me.

"You're still awake?" She asked sleepily. I nodded beckoning her to follow me to the kitchen.

She woke slowly as she drank coffee and listened to what happened. When I finished, she sat staring at her empty cup.

"So..." She chewed her bottom lip thinking of what to say, "So you have no choice in the matter?"

I shook my head, "He said if I run he'll find me and.. And make Svetlana a slave."

Liama's eyes widened, "He wouldn't dare! She's just two years old!"

"I don't want to risk it. I'm staying." The Asari's jaw dropped.

"Why are you giving up so soon Dunai? We can figure something out!" I placed my hand on hers to calm her down.

"He knew so much about me, and I had never met him before. And we can give her a better life." My voice faltered. The tears fighting to get to my eyes. I took a breath before going on, "We could live a better life. Give her so much more. We can get a better house, everything."

We sat looking at each other, the pain and confusion written on both of our faces. Her hand twitched to move but decided against it.

"Mama!" Svetlana cried out. I stood quickly to get her, but stopped at the kitchen door.

"I've made my decision Liama. I wont pressure you into making yours." I went back to my room opening the door. Svetlana was standing in her crib, rubbing sleep out of her eyes with one hand, and holding her doll in the other hand.

"Mama, want out!" She said as I came closer to her. I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. She giggled as I sat her in her booster seat at the table and tickled her stomach. Liama began playing with her so I could make breakfast. The fridge had a few eggs, milk and Asari honey. I looked back at the two at the table sadly.

Our meal of eggs and honey-flavored milk would have to suffice. Svetlana watched me as I ate my few bites of the puffy yellow food, "mama, when big man come?"

I hid the sadness in my smile this time, " I don't know sweetie. He had somewhere to go."

I though back to only a few months ago when a stranger had saved my Asari friend from mercenaries she owed money to. He had given us a credit chit with money, but it was stolen when we had gone shopping for food. I had been heart broken. The money that was going to get us off this desolate place was gone.

Svetlana's bright green eyes lit up, "big man, nice! I miss big man." Liama smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Yes he was nice." She looked back at me, thinking the same thing.

When we had finished eating, I let my daughter down so she could play. I leaned against the doorframe as she stacked blocks, giggling like mad, when she knocked them back down.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. My Asari friend smiled at me, her lilac skin stretching with the motion.

"I'll do it. But I'm doing it for her."

I placed my hand over hers in a silent thank you. If I was going into hell, at least I wouldn't be alone, and if I was being raised a step up, I could bring her with me.

"Mama, play, play!" Svetlana giggled, handing a block to me.

I was exhausted, but who could resist such an adorable face?

* * *

If you look closely you can see a shout out to a friend of mine who wrote a story using both of our OCs'. I might post a link to the story, but I need to get her permission first.

So we officially meet Liama and Svetlana. The Asari prostitute, and the adorable light of Dunai's life. :) Cheesey yeah, but I liked how that sounded.


	6. Chapter 5: moving day

So Last chapter I said I would post a link to the story I made a reference to. So here it is!

.com/gallery/#/d2wkya1

She wrote it using both of our OCs and I couldn't help but make a reference to it. It is a really good story. While your there, check out her other stories, they are really good, especially "No AI in Team", and its sequel "Technologic Hospital" Both are awesomeasuce. :D

And so this chapter...Its one of those chapters you need to link to good chapters together, even though it isnt a good chapter... And it helped me get over my writers block so I promise the next chapter will be much better. If not you can throw rotten apples and ninja stars at me.

* * *

Svetlana giggled as her body floated in the air. I was sitting on the couch nervously watching. I had no doubts in Liama's biotic abilities, but it was still my precious daughter, floating in through the air. High above the ground. The hard metal ground.

My daughter was flown around in small circles, the light blue energy field of the biotic power covering her small form. Liama, who had stayed home from work after our conversation, saw how anxious I was and gently set her down.

"Again! Again!" She asked holding onto Liama's skirt.

"No, no, play with your coloring books." The small child brought her doll along with her, plopping down on the floor to destroy a page with crayons. My Asari friend turned to me.

"Did he tell you what his plans were?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

I shook my head, "All he told me was that he would send some people to do stuff." I grinned when Svetlana began humming it herself, "I don't know what he means by that."

"Maybe move our stuff?" Liama glanced around the room, "what little we have."

Svetlana walked over to me, raising her arms up, "pick up, pick up!"

I smiled pulling her onto my lap. She scooted onto my knee and giggled, "bouncy horse, bouncy horse!" She squealed with delight as I raised my knee up and down doing as she wished. She made animal noises, and cowgirl noises from the ancient movies from earth.

The door buzzed brokenly. The last time that had been rung was the day we moved in. I looked at Liama curiously as she stood to answer it.

"Mama, why did house buzz?" She looked at me with her big green eyes, her innocent curiosity reflecting back at me. I was about to answer her when I heard an audible gasp. I strained my ears to listen, only hearing a deep murmuring.

"Dunai, it's for you." I stood holding Svetlana on my hip and hurried over. Liama stood aside showing a slarian and three Krogan.

"Dunai, yes?" The Slarian asked. I nodded my head still looking at the glaring Krogan.

"We are here to move your things." He pushed his way past us, followed by the three Krogan. Svetlana whimpered and clung onto me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not even packed. Were you not told we were coming?" He looked back at me with those large eyes.

"What do you mean your here to move our stuff?" Liama marched right up to him, "Who sent you?" She jabbed a delicate finger into his chest.

He stepped back looking quizzical, "Your employer sent us. Kamik, yes?"

I sighed, "yes he is my employer, but he never said someone would come to move us." I scooted around to Liama. The eyes of the Krogan watching me mad me uncomfortable.

"No problem, we will pack and move the items to your new house. If you have any essentials, pack them now." He turned away and began giving orders to the Krogan.

I gave Svetlana to Liama leaning in to whisper, "I'll be right back. I have to get something before they find it."

She nodded, knowing what I meant, and held my daughter close. I quickly went to my room, shutting the door behind me. It was quiet. The only sound was the buzzing of the air vents. O crept to Svetlana's bed, pushing aside the piece of furniture. Hidden behind it was a cubbyhole. I unlocked it reaching in to get what may be considered contraband to Kamik. The gun was lightweight but sturdy. The same one I had planned to start my mercenary career with. Instead it was hidden from fear of my daughter finding it, thinking it was a toy.

After retrieving the weapon, I grabbed a large bag and began stuffing clothing, toiletries, and toys into it. The gun at the very bottom. I walked back out to find more than half of the living room and kitchen in boxes. Liama sat amazed on the couch as she watched the Krogan carefully put everything into more boxes.

We nodded to each other and switch Svetlana, so she could get her own things. Before long we were standing in the empty house with the Slarian waiting for us at the door. Svetlana had fallen asleep clutching onto her doll.

"Kamik has sent you a ride." The Slarian said as we exited the house, "Right this way."

Our neighbors were peeking out of their doors to see what was happening. None of them had ever cared until something big occurred. I kept my eyes down. Kamik had forced me to work for him, now I had to go to some unknown place of his choosing. Would it be another shit hole like now? Or would it at least be decent?

I stopped dead in my tracks once we got outside. A long sleek luxury shuttle stood waiting. A Turian dressed in a snappy black uniform held the door open. Liama and I looked at each other in shock. Was this for us?

A familiar figure stepped out of the shuttle wearing an expensive looking suit. I grimaced and took a step back.

"Hello Dunai, are you ready to go?" They asked sweetly.

"Kamik." I responded.

The Turian grinned, "Ah, you remember my name, how sweet." Liama leaned in close to whisper.

"He's Kamik?" I nodded. The bastard himself in the flesh.

"I couldn't resist trading you up from this place to a much better one." He strode to the both of us, uncomfortably close, "Let me get that for you."

I gulped as he took my bag from me and headed to the shuttle. Cautiously we went with him. I got in first, a difficult task with Svetlana still cradled in my arms. Liama crawled in next staying close to me. When the Turian had gotten back in he signaled the driver to go. I felt the light lurch of the shuttle as it began speeding off, to destination unknown.

"Isn't she precious?" Kamik's smile seemed almost genuine as he looked at my daughter, "Someone would buy her up quickly." His stealthy reminder of the threat made me cling to her more, "Very quickly indeed."

"Where are we going?" Liama spoke up. He looked at her with a carefree smile.

"I'm taking you to a much better place to live, it's in the richer part of Omega of course, but you will love it. There is a room for each of you, even Svetlana will get her own room." He leaned closer to us, "and of course you'll be near me."

I wanted to be sick. The grin he gave me was so unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was threatening me or simply being creepy.

"Why are you moving us now?" My voice came out weak. He noticed.

"Don't be frightened my dear, I just wanted to make sure some other businessmen didn't get their greasy paws on you. Some of my peers have heard of my interest in you." He slanted his eyes, and frowned, "And I don't like to share."

I gulped, and then glanced at the bag beside him.

My bag.

With the gun.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, we haven't met, have we?" He reached out his taloned hand to the Asari. Timidly she took it, "I am Kamik Shrweik."

"Liama." She said bluntly.

He smiled again, "You my friend I have plans for as well." I glared at him, "No, no Dunai. That's not what I meant at all. What I do mean is that while I'll be paying you for your physical skills, I will be paying Liama here to be your nanny."

"Nanny?" We said in union.

" Yes, while you are at work, Liama here will care for Svetlana." He seemed pleased with himself.

That wasn't too bad I guess. Liama would get off the streets and Svetlana would have someone to care for her. Someone I trust.

"What no thank you?" His expression turned to mock sadness, "And here I thought you would be delighted."

I grit my teeth, "thank you Kamik."

He grinned again. It was so sickening for me to see it. The rest of the ride I spent concentrating on my daughters breathing. A little bit of peace in Omega.

* * *

So yeah, If you didnt like this chapter, I deeply appologize. I had major writers block and this helped me get over it at the sufference of its own quality...-fail corner-

I promise the next one will be better, especially since I'm over the writers block.

And yeah, Kamik. Does he have any fans? Or do you all hate him as much as Dunai and Liama do?

And incase you didnt see it in the first part, here is a link to the wonderful Seppun-Zetsumi story I made a reference to. And check out her awesomesauce other stories! :3


	7. Chapter 6: Toy guns

Thankyou to everyone who has commented! hearts for you all!

So this is my next chapter... I still dont like it. But I think it fits in so I shall put it in here.

And does anyone know how to put links in here? I really need to find out how.

* * *

It was cleaner here. No bums in the alleys, no red sand dealer on the corners. The people here obviously had money. Wearing expensive clothing, driving luxury shuttles. I missed my broken down home.

"Don't look so sad Dunai. You should be ecstatic!" Kamik was leaning back in his seat, giving me that sick grin of his. I ignored him while staring at an Asari with five bodyguards. She was probably the trophy wife of some rich aristocrat. The money in this part of Omega was extravagant, which made me think.

"Where did you get all of your money?" I stared hard at Kamik, "when you found me you took me to some sparsely decorated apartment, and now you show up in a luxury shuttle and a suit that would have taken me years to save up for."

The Turian looked shocked at first, then relaxed, " You don't need to worry about that Dunai, all you have to worry about is your job."

I leaned back in the seat hugging Svetlana to my chest. She began to stir.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." I cooed to her. She yawned lazily opening her eyes. After looking around and seeing we were no longer home, she quickly turned to me.

"Mama, where are we?" Her tiny hand held my shoulder tightly. I could feel her trembling.

"We are going to our new home sweetie." I glared at Kamik.

Svetlana looked over at the Turian, "Mommy who is the ugly man?"

Liama and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. Kamik was silently glaring at the back of my daughter's head.

"No one important sweetie." I snickered again, "Pay him no mind."

"Are you going to teach her some manners?" His gaze was boring a hole into me now, "Or do you intend to have a rude brat?"

Liama spoke before I could, "You mean the same way your mother raised you?"

He shut up till we got to our destination.

The shuttle came to a slow stop. Kamik opened the door stepping out. He held out his hand to help us out. Still glaring, I took it. Liama grabbed my bag following me out.

We were in some sort of hotel drive through. Two Salarians dressed in matching bright red uniforms stood ready to take our things. Kamik led us up a flight of red carpet stairs and through the door. I looked around in awe.

Everything was kept clean and modern looking. Above us hung a crystal chandelier, shining brilliant reds, and greens. Behind the large wooden desk, a rare thing on Omega, three Asari stood, dressed in similar uniforms to the Salarians. "Do you like it?" I turned to face Kamik. His eyes looked triumphant but his smile was sincere.

"Its, its beautiful." I said. He bowed his head modestly.

"Its nothing much. Simple compared to the citadel." He began walking towards a large elevator, "this way. I will show you your new home."

Even with all of us, and three workers holding our things, we had plenty of room in the elevator. The music was still horrid. It seemed no matter the cost, elevator music was always bad.

We stopped on the twelfth floor, the halls decked out in green and blue; flowers in hand blown glass vases, doors engraved with intricate designs. I needed Svetlana's tugging grasp to bring me back.

"Momma, can I have a flower?" She pointed at the vase smiling up at me. I sly pulled a white one and handed it to her. Her bright smile and hug cheered me up. At least I still had her.

Kamik stopped in front of a double door turning to look at us, "This will be where you are living. I had it sparsely furnished until you could decide how you wanted it. Mostly the essentials. Your house things will be brought tomorrow. Until then, take a bath, enjoy yourself." He left with a nod of his head.

Liama and I stared at each other. She gave me a worried smile and opened the door.

"I thought he said sparsely furnished?" Liama said in surprise.

I looked around the room. It was like a mansion!

The furniture looked like it belonged in some rich aristocrats house! Svetlana ran in and hopped up on the red couch.

"Look momma! Look!" She curled up next to a brand new doll wearing fashionable clothing. I did my best to smile after seeing the tag on it that said _"from Kamik. Hope you enjoy your new room."_

I looked around. One room led to hat looked like a kitchen, and three others were closed. On the closed doors were envelopes. Liama approached one, opening the envelope.

"It says this room it for Svetlana." She moved onto the other one. "This one is for you."

Svetlana ran to her room and struggled to open it until the Asari helped. She shrieked in joy after taking one quick look around. I rushed to the door as she dashed in. The room was perfect for her. Almost all of it was purple, her favorite color, with flowers and birds painted on the walls.

She was jumping on a bed, a new big girl bed. Tears stung my eyes as I watched her smile. Liama put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle smile. This is what I wanted.

_But then why do you feel so empty?_

I mentally cursed myself for thinking that. My daughter was going to be taken care of, look at what that Turian had gotten her.

" Go get some sleep." Liama's voice took me out of my thoughts, "you haven't gotten any sleep yet. I'll watch her."

"Thank you Liama." I picked up my bag and went into the room designated for me.

It was simple. Very simple compared to the rest of the apartment. Only a bed and side table, and what I guessed led to a bathroom. I set the bag on the plain bed and sifted through it till I found a t-shirt and shorts. Another shower sounded good.

I dropped everything I had when I saw the bathroom. It was huge! Bigger than my bedroom at the old house!

The shower was filled with exotic smelling soaps and there was a vase of red flowers, native to Palavin. A card beside it had another note from Kamik. I threw it away before reading it.

The hot water wasn't able to wash away the stress I had been feeling. Kamik's disgustingly sweet grin lingered in my mind. Even the body wash that smelled like heaven mixed with the greatest of pleasures couldn't clear the dreary feeling I had in my heart.

I dried off my body putting my clothing on, and hair in a towel. I glanced at the mirror.

I was so skinny it made me sick! I had never noticed before the Turian pointed it out.

A spike of cold went down my spine as I entered the bedroom. Something was off. My bag. It was opened, clothing and toiletries all over the bed.

But where was...

"Looking for this?" A deep scratchy voice hit my ears. My body didn't want to turn around. I forced my neck to inch where the sound had come from.

Clutched in the hand of a Turian, was my gun.

* * *

I hope you liked it more than I did :P

I'm not very good at describing rich people houses so I did my best. And showers... I like showers so Dunai takes alot of them...I need a shower :P

So thankyou for reading this :) I promise I will come with a better chapter!


	8. Chapter 7:sleepy guards

Thankyou for all your comments, and I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm actually proud of this one :)

I had to rewrite it abit since my computer's motherboard fan decided to die on me in the middle of writing it, but I actually like this rewrite better. I aint much for Author's comments this time so ehhhhhhhhhnjoy

* * *

I gulped staring him in those intense eyes. I was frozen to the spot with fear.

My gun. Something I had tried to hide. He found it.

"Tsk, tsk, Dunai. I thought I could trust you." He stalked toward me slowly, "Things like this could get someone hurt."

I looked at the ground seeing his feet come to a stop. What was he going to do now? A talon held my chin raising it up to face his green gaze.

"Why did you bring a gun?" He grabbed my wrist, still sore from the other Turian's grasp, "why Dunai?" He pressed his face closer, only a few inches away. I winced but bit back a yelp.

"I..I wanted to be safe." He started laughing, his grip tightened.

"Lets say that this was your protection. Why would you think anything would or could hurt you under my care?" He pushed me over to the bed throwing me on it, "and what makes you think that I wont take care of that?" He continued ranting, and yelling at me. The word just eventually became one big beating after another.

I felt so weak, cowering on the bed clutching the sheets. I wanted to cry out for Liama, or anyone who could help. Was Kamik going to hit me or not? His fist had started waving around like he was threatening to. And his teeth were gnashing with each angry word. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to stop the pounding in my head.

My shirt jerked me forward. Turian claws digging into the material. Kamiks searing gaze burned into me, "Are you even listening?"

A sharp whimper escaped my lips. The Turian's eyes softened and he cradled me against his carapace.

"Oh, Dunai, I'm sorry." The material of the suit felt rough against my cheek, "I didn't mean to scare you. You just made me so angry. Pulling that tazer last time, and now a gun. Do you really think you will be able to get away?" He took my face in his hands making me face him, "Well, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Good girl." Kamik placed me back on the bed and kneeled down. He began smoothing out my hair and clothing. I shook slightly while watching him. What the hell just happened? His eyes looked up at me with care in them. I flinched.

"Don't look at me that way. I'm here to take care of you. To make sure you are healthy." I cringed as a talon traced my face, "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going to the doctor."

I stared at the wall until I heard him leave. The door's shutting made me flinch again.

Would I get no peace?

I fell against the pillows. My mind was swimming. Now what was I going to do? The Turian dictator turned out to be bi-polar, or some other mental mystery, my gun was gone, and I was yet again scarred out of my mind. Sleep was the last thing on my mind.

Yet it took me ever so forcibly.

_I dreamed. It was from when I was little. My mom and dad. My first day of school on the citadel. I was crying. Going into third grade and crying like a baby._

_My father had told me that everything would be okay. That I would make new friends. I didn't believe him. Clinging to my moms dress I begged them not to make me go._

_When I was finally pried off, the Asari teacher showed me to the classroom. That day had ended much better than it started._

"Momma!"

A high-pitched voice woke me from the dream. I opened my eyes to see my daughters smiling face. In her hands were a tray filled with fruit and juice, and some type of meat that looked similar to sausage.

"Mamma, we got you breakfast!" She smiled proudly. I chuckled and lifted myself up, stretching away the kink in my neck.

With some aid she jumped in with me and put the try in my lap.

"Its yummy mama! Try it!"

I was amazed. This little girl could make me feel completely at ease.

In the middle of the morning meal, Liama came in.

"You're finally up." She sat on the edge of the bed; "you were out all day and night." Her eyes looked worried. She knew Kamik had been here.

"I feel rested. I guess I really needed it."

After breakfast I decided to take another shower, shooing out my daughter and the Asari. I needed more time to think, but the sweet perfumed soaps wouldn't let me calm my mind. I put my hair in a simple ponytail, and dressed in a black sweater dress and tights.

Svetlana was chattering wildly when I exited the room. I froze when I saw why.

A large...No large wasn't generous enough; a **huge** Turian was standing beside her, looking down at the tiny human. He was at least seven feet tall. His skin was an ashy color, becoming paler around the face. His facial tattoos were eerily similar to Kamiks.

I must have gasped, he looked up at me with the same green eyes as Kamik.

"Dunai?" His voice was deeper than Kamik's, the flanging sound highly exaggerated.

I nodded, "uh, yes?"

"I'm your new body guard."

* * *

Woo another chapter. I'm tiered. Need sleep. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker. Sorry about taking so long.


	9. Chapter 8: broken computer

**OKYDOKY then. My computer decided to be a but and wont let me upload the entire thing, but apparently I can upload a small bit. I will upload the first part of the chapter, but I wont do te rest untill I find out whats wrong with my computer. SRY T_T**

**

* * *

**

"Body guard?" He nodded staring at me. I picked up my daughter and walked to Liama. She was on edge as well. We stood beside each other, watching him. He looks uncomfortable.

"Kamik told me there were some problems with security, so he told me to stay with you. He gave me some rules to go over so he wanted me to go over them with you." He picked up a data pad from the ground, "It's a long list. You may want to sit down."

Liama and I sat as far away from him as possible. He sat awkwardly on the chair too small for him.

"If you want to go anywhere it has to be asked for in advanced. You ask me then I tell Kamik your request. If he approves then I escort you to where you want to go. When you go to..." He paused looking at Svetlana as she played with a doll, "_work_, I also escort you. I stay nearby in case anything happens. I will be a live in bodyguard, there is,"

"Live in!" I shouted. Svetlana looked up at me fearfully. I comforted her before turning back to him. He looked annoyed.

"Why the hell does it have to be a live in? We don't need you here 24/7."

"Kamik told me that there were security issues. So I am a live in. There is another room upstairs where I can stay."

"We have an upstairs?" Liama spoke up.

He sighed, "You obviously haven't explored yet. Yes there is an upstairs. And I will be living there." He looked at the pad before reading on, "another body guard will be sent with Set..Sve..." He looked up, "How do you say her name?" He indicated my daughter.

"Svetlana!" She cheerfully piped up.

Her grimaced, "Svetlana?" It was slightly askew but still ok; "Another bodyguard will be sent with her to school. He won't be a live in."

I nodded, "Fine. When does she start school?"

"He doesn't say."

* * *

**Again sry about it being short. Computer being a butt and all. Luckily I know someone good with computers so maye he can figure it out.**


	10. Chapter 9:Shopping in a flash

**So...pain in the ass computer, mixed with laziness, mixed with school equals long wait for next chapter. I'm not proud of this, but like an idiot I decided to take the long rode to excitment *bangs head on desk***

**Well actually I kinda like this one. Its ok, for a total brain blockage :P Wellllllll enjoy. And sry for the wait**

* * *

I sighed. I was being left in the dark with 24/7 watch on me. I was starting to regret badmouthing that Turian.

"Can we have some time alone? To talk." He nodded and headed off to his room. I waited till he was out of sight.

"Sweetie, go to your room and play with some of the toys ok?" She gave me a tight hug before leaving.

"Ok mama."

Liama spoke before I could take a breath, "What the hell is going on here! What safety issues!" She clutched my hands, "And why the hell do you have to ask in advance for permission to leave?"

I looked her in the eyes. She looked scarred, and I knew I looked the same to her.

"I don't know. I really don't know." I looked away, "Maybe it will get better. Maybe if we just go on like nothings changed we can..."

"Nothings changed?" Liama made me cringe, "Look around you Dunai! This place is not our old run down apartment. We have a body guard, and a fucking psycho Turian who is trying to own you!"

I hung my head, " Maybe if we try..."

My Asari friend humphed, "Well if you're so insistent on that then fine. We'll try."

I smiled shyly, "If we make the best out of it, we will be happy."

"Shopping?" Kamik smiled at my question.

"Yes, shopping. We can't have you working in your old clothing. Your clients will be on a higher level now. You need to be presentable to them at least. " He began to walk out the door, "Come now, we must hurry, I have a lot to do today."

I gave Svetlana a big hug goodbye, and a quick wave to Liama. The giant Turian followed me out. Something about him was bugging me. I wasn't sure what it was though.

We were silent on the ride. Well The bodyguard and I were. Kamik was running his mouth a thousand a minuet. I wanted to strangle him. I think the bodyguard felt the same way. I swear I saw him bang his head into the window once or twice.

"So while I go find those, you and Lemi'l will go to the lingerie store to get some special things for the clients."

"Who's Lemi'l?" I asked. The bodyguard looked up and Kamik gawked at me.

"I'm surprised, Dunai. He's sitting right next to you!"

I looked at the large Lemi'l beside me. He gave me a shy Turian grin.

"I apologize for not giving you my name last night."

Kamik ignored us and continued on his chattering. I watched as the people and buildings of Omega fly by us. All I had ever seen of Omega was the slums and the cheap shopping districts. This part of Omega almost looked like the citadel! Surprisingly there were a lot of brand name stores you wouldn't expect in Omega. We stopped at a boutique that specialized in eveningwear.

"You are going to need many things from here. Many customers like to take their escorts to dinner and show them off." Kamik made me try on dress after dress after dress. I was about to rip the clothing to shreds before we left with three black dresses, a red one and three blue ones.

The next place was a shoe store. All we got there was three pairs of heels and a secret box, Kamik wouldn't let me see. Finally was the time when Kamik left the merry little group to go off somewhere. I had to go to a Lingerie store. With this giant Turian as company.

He looked very uncomfortable as we entered the store. He would shuffle his feet and cough into his hand. I quickly choose out a few and made my way to the fitting room. As I was putting on the third one, I heard Kamik's scratchy voice.

"Dunai! Come out and show us!" I wanted to cringe. The one I was wearing was red lace with little coverage. I did NOT, I repeat, did NOT want him seeing this.

"Come out now, or I'll send Lemi'l in there after you." I snorted. He had to be joking. Right?

"One." Really? Counting down?

"Two." Oh come on!

"Thr..."

"Fine!" I threw back the curtain. If I was going to be embarrassed at least I was going to show him I was pissed. Every little retaliation.

A bright flash blinded me, and disoriented me. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Soooooooooo. Yeah. I'm gonna be moving this to deviantart. Fanfiction is giving me a lot of problems. I will still try to post on here, but deviantart will now be my main site for this.**


	11. Chapter 10: aother debt, another questio

**So I have decided to do shorter chapters. Its easier on my schedule, and less chance of a computer freak out. In my last one I said I will be moving this to Deviantart, since that isnt such a pain to deal with. I haven't put them up yet but my deviantart name is azraelofamageddon. I would put a link up for it but has a problem with those as well**

* * *

"Ooh, this will be a good one! We should use this for your profile. Edgy yet sexy!" That damn Turian leered at me. I stood shocked for a moment. I wanted to hide, scream, cry and beat the living shit out of him. The bastard took a picture of me!

"Do you want me to take more?" He grinned sadistically. I did my best to slam the curtain shut and coward against the wall. His annoying cackling made my teeth grate. What the hell was wrong with this man? Just the other day he threatened my life then got all sorry about it. Now he was taking pics of me in lingerer!

"Hurry up Dunai. We are going to get lunch when you're done." Kamik laughed as he left. I changed into my regular clothing, glancing in a mirror before leaving. I was still stick thin. I needed to eat more. Get Liama and Svetlana to as well. I sighed. And thanks to the crazy bastard we could...

"Ma'am." Lemi'l nodded to me and headed toward the check out counter. A pale lilac Asari stood behind it, smiling at us cautiously. Lami'l's size is intimidating.

"That will be 355 credits please." The Asari smiled as she waited.

"350?" I gasped. My omnitool was going to disappoint her greatly.

"Here, I'll get it." Lemi'l paid the Asari using his. I felt horrible. Kamik should have stayed and paid for it. I was his...yeah.

"I hope you two enjoy these." The Asari said as we walked out the door.

"What?" I turned red and ducked my head. He just kind of chuckled.

The large Turian escorted me back to Kamiks awaiting vehicle.

"About you paying for it, I will pay you back as soon as I get the money." I told him embarrassed.

He shook his head, "Part of my responsibility is to handle money in your name. You get an allowance when you start working. And besides, this is one of Kamik's expenses."

_Great_. I thought. _Just another way to owe Kamik._

"Get in, get in! I'm starving!" Kamik ushered us into the back seat following me in. I wanted to cringe when he sat next to me.

"So Duani. How do you like your new home?" his voice was cheery and made me sick to the stomach.

"Its fine." I crossed my arms and stared out the window. Maye he would get the hint and leave me alone.

"I wanted a spacious place for you so that your friend and daughter could have enough room as well. They did look unhappy in that appartment."

I spun around to face him. The gleeful look in his eyes expected an outburst. I did my best to calm myself. He would probably go bipolar again if i yelled.

The words came out in a hiss, "How the hell did you know about them?"

His face looked completely innocent, "What do you mean Dunai?"

"You moved us the day after you found me. The room was made up for a little girl. My friend's room was made up for her." I put just a bit of bite into my next words, "How did you know about them, and me?"

Lemi'l shifted uncomfortably. Kamik just grinned.

"We'll I did some last second research on them. Maybe I sent someone to watch you as you went home. Money can do a lot of things my dear"

"you got all those toys, that entire place set up overnight?" I glared back out the window.

He didnt respond. I thought That I had done the impossible and shut him up...

I was jerked back sharply by something around my waist. Kamik hissed in my ear, "Just be happy. You have things now."

I scrambled away when he let me go. I just wanted to go home and hug my daughter. Hell, I would rather be on the streets again. Just as long as I was away from him.

* * *

**Like I said short, but this will be easier to get more out. Thankyou to everyone who have left comments :) **


	12. Chapter 11: show off

**Ah, a short one again. Sorry about taking so long with this, and thank you to everyone who left a comment `on it :)**

* * *

It turned out this lunch was more of a show and tell between pimps.

Kamik and I were he first to show up. I was surprised when we were shown to a large table. Kamik chatted up the waiter for an expensive bottle of wine. I rolled my eyes and went to pull out my chair. I glanced at where it should have been. Lami'l had puled it out for me. I thanked him as I sat, and looked around the restaurant.

It had an old Turian style to it. Every wall had some sort of primitive weapon adorning it. Alot of sharp angles to.

"So my dear, are you ready?" Kamik leaned against his seat nonchalantly.

"Ready for what?"

"Why your first debut!" He smiled leeringly at me.

"Debut? But I hardly have any meat on bones. And you said.."

"Quiet!" I cringed as he cuffed me on the back of my head, "Listen girl, some other businessmen will be bringing others like you in. Its to show what each person has. To gloat, or even to intimidate. Someone with your look wont intimidate, trust me. But they will see the promise you have."

I remained silent as the other guest arrived. Three Turians walked in. One trailed by an emaciated Turian, the others by there own Asari. After them an elcore with three scared looking Salarians. The females had redish tints. The male was a pale gray. I almost busted out laughing when I saw the Hannar and Drell following a Volus.

I was stuck between Kamik and the Drell. He was a pale blue and green color. His wide eyes glanced at me before looking down at the table.

The pimps went off, talking loudly to each other, about how they had been, what the market was looking like, recent problems on Omega. The only time they were quiet was when the food got to the table.

"Down to business." The volus said in between his breaths, "Time to show the merchandise."

"Allow me to start, my dear friend." Kamik sat up like a pipe was in his spine, "I find it only right since I have the only human."

"Now wait a minuet." The Volus weezed, "I have the only Hannar and Drell (gasp) Why cant I go first?"

"Maybe if you got a little more prestige." The Brown Turian huffed at him. The Asari beside him shifted uncomfortably. The Pimp with the Turian Laughed in agreement.

The volus quieted down, obviously embarrassed.

"As I was saying," Kamik began, "I have gotten something of unusual taste here." He jerked me up by my arm to quickly. I stumbled slightly.

"She needs some food and new clothing, but I can guarantee that she will be a high seller."

"Curious inquiry: Why not keep her thin. She could attract Turian customers with her bony figure." The Elcor questioned.

I ducked my head in shame. Kamik let me go and faced the others, "because even if I kept her bony, not many would want her even then." He pointed to the emaciated Turian, "She should get you plenty of Turian customers. Spirits know how many female Turians are out of Turian space."

_Female Turian_? I Thought. I took a quick glance at her. There were only a few differences from her and the males. I noticed her Fringe was signifigantly longer. And her hips much wider.

"I belive that my new girl will be able to go for a price even higher than Mecka."

The table got for a moment. No one even touched their food.

After a few minuets of noone speaking, I grew a little courage.

"Who is Mecka?"


	13. Chapter 12: metal

**I deeply apologize for not uploading for so long. I lost inspiration for a while, and alot of otherstuff stacked up, but again i apologize. Its short but, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

All the pimps looked at me as if I was a mutant freak. Even Lami'l looked shocked.

"Mecka, is the most famous Turian Courtesan. She started out as a street walker, but now, even the most highly esteemed leaders have a hard time getting her time now." Kamik explained.

After that little embarrassment, The rest of the pimps showed off their new "merchandise". I kept quiet and just ate my food. Beside me the Drell shifted uncomfortably. I glanced over and caught his eye. They looked as though he were in pain. Kamik stood to talk to the elcore on the other side of the table. I felt something slip into my hand. I wanted to look down, but knew better.

I motioned Lami'l to come over, "I need to use the restroom." He nodded and escorted me. I was miffed that he had to wait by the door, but I quickly slipped through. The bathroom was immaculate, with large mirrors and polished gray stone. I slipped into the stall, giving the attendant a polite nod. In my hand was a small metallic square, with small details on it. I wasn't sure what it was, but maybe Liama did. I hid it in my bra and flushed the toilet before coming out. Didn't need to risk the attendant being in cahoots with Kamik.

Lami'l led me back to the table. In the short time I was gone, it seemed that most of them had gotten drunk. The Drell flashed me a look as I sat down. The rest of the dinner was spent with obnoxious drunk pimps. I saw kamik make a comment to Lami'l before the larger Turian came over.

"I'm to ecort you back to the apartment." He said. I huffed but followed him out. I didn't want to be stuck in the car with Kamik again. Especially now that he was drunk. Lami'l had helped me into the car, and shut it after himself.

"where's Kamik?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"He wants to spend more time with the others. Wouldn't expect you to worry about him." I blushed in anger and embarrassment. Like I would ever care about that slime.

He looked surprised, "I was never told about that. But Kamik has a habit of changing his plans."

When we had gotten home all the lights were off, and Svetlana, and Liama were asleep. I started heading towards my room, wanting nothing more than sleep.

Without warning I was pinned against the wall. I cringed as Lami'l towered over me.


End file.
